


Destined Loves

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Asher is mentioned and insulted, Emotions, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Centuries ago and only possessing memories of a wife, her wife, Carmilla was resurrected. She crafted a tool to search for her wife knowing if anyone would be chosen by the Traveller it'd be her and set it out into the world.





	Destined Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, sorry for the lazy attempt at a title, and please enjoy this (in my opinion) emotional snippet of a thing I'm thinking of really writing as a larger series.

A hunter lounges beneath a crooked petrified tree at the edge of a cliff, her muddy helmet resting beside her and her hood down. Carmilla Karnstein lazily scrapes the tip of her knife at dried mud and accumulated gunk packed into the crevices of the normally beautiful black steel hand cannon with a wooden grip she'd received as a gift from a drifter in the outer Solar system. The distant sound of Cabal troops marching about their base below barely reaches her. She makes a pleased noise as she manages to break the dried mud away without scratching the gun's frame.

"Ms. Karnstein, shouldn't you be watching the Cabal troops," Sounds a voice in her head.

"I've been here for a week, Ghost, the Cabal haven't done anything out of the ordinary once in that time," Carmilla responds while turning the hand cannon over to look for more dirt to pick at.

"Can you at least handle your firearms properly," Ghost requests, "I'm worried you'll accidentally-"

"Ghost," Carmilla asks, holding her palm out to summon their shell after they trail off.

"Ms. Karnstein, the armlet," Ghost says slowly as their eye looks to Carmilla.

Carmilla sits upright in a blur after processing their words. She feels her heart pound in her chest and hears the blood pulsing in her head.

"Report," She commands while holstering her hand cannon.

"There's- There's so much information coming in at once," Ghost guffaws, "I- Ms. Karnstein, I think she's wearing it."

"Do you have her location," Carmilla asks after pulling herself to her feet with the tree she had been using as cover.

"She's in the EDZ- A country once known as Austria," Ghost answers.

"Transmat me to my jumpship- Now," Carmilla all but shouts as a million thoughts race through her mind.

"But what about Asher's-"

"Now, Ghost," Carmilla barks before putting her helmet on, "That insufferable dimwit will have to take what we've got and find someone else to finish it."

Ghost's shell flashes with light and Carmilla feels herself being transmaterialized into her jumpship circling in Io's orbit above the pair's perch. They quickly send Asher what data they gathered while Carmilla rushes through her routine. She pounds in the coordinates for Earth and pushes the throttle forward roughly. The ship lurches as the NLS drive activates. Several warning lights begin flashing after Carmilla and Ghost arrive in Earth's orbit a handful of seconds later.

"Ms. Karnstein, Ms. Holliday is going to have your head for pushing the drive that hard," Ghost cautions.

"We have a mountain of glimmer we can apologize with," Carmilla says dismissively while guiding the ship into the atmosphere.

She activates the ship's autopilot and orders it to stay within transmat range before Ghost transports her to the ground. Ghost marks Carmilla's compass in the direction of the armlets she'd crafted decades ago with their help. 

"I'm coming for you, Laura," Carmilla promises to the silent wilderness, "You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one forever."

She moves swiftly along a crumbling road until she reaches a grown over sign. Something compels her to pull the vines aside, revealing a mostly corroded plaque.

"Silas," Carmilla mumbles as she runs her fingers over the letters.

The word feels familiar on her lips but she fails to recall any memories associated with it. She releases the vines before continuing to track the marker on her compass.

"Ms. Karnstein," Ghost says as they appear in front of her, "I decided to run a quick search through the City's archives- There used to be a university here during the Golden Age."

"Sounds exactly like the kind of place Laura would go looking for trouble," Carmilla chuckles while wandering in the direction of Ghost's marker.

She rounds a corner to find a small warlock on her knees, staring at the crumbled remains of what Carmilla suspects was once a dormitory judging by the handful of steel bed frames jutting from the rubble. Her eyes check the compass for any hostile movements before scanning the surroundings to make sure they're all alone. Once sure that they're safe, Carmilla takes in the warlock's appearance. The warlock's familiar honey-colored hair is up in a braid no doubt to fit into her helmet. Her eyes drift down only to stop upon reaching the armlets she'd crafted so long ago to find their current wearer.

"Cupcake," Carmilla speaks after several minutes.

The warlock turns in a flash and levels a submachine gun at her with a startled expression. She inhales sharply as she recognizes the warlock's face, Laura's face, her wife's face. Carmilla takes a cautious step forward while slowly pushing back her hood and removing her own helmet. 

"Carm," Laura says with disbelief after lowering her submachine gun, "H-How- What- When-"

"Oh, a fellow guardian," A ghost says as they float from the rubble, "Hello, guardian!"

The other ghost drifts closer to Carmilla before reading the tension and turning towards Laura. Laura scrambles to her feet, brushing past her ghost and tackling Carmilla with tears in her eyes. Carmilla falls onto her back and her armor thunks heavily against the ground. She feels tears sting at her eyes as she drops her helmet and returns Laura's hug. 

"What's going on," Laura's ghost asks Carmilla's, "I just resurrected my guardian an hour ago, how do they know each other?"

"She's my guardian's wife from before they died," Ghost answers as they watch Carmilla and Laura's tearful reunion. 

Laura chokes back a sob while tightening her arms around Carmilla. Carmilla presses her nose to the top of Laura's head, letting tears run freely down her cheeks.

"I found you," Carmilla whispers, "I've been looking for so long but I knew- I knew you'd be back."

"How- I- Nothing makes sense, Carm," Laura sobs against Carmilla's chest, "I- I can't remember anything except for you- That you died- That **we** died!"

"We did," Carmilla responds softly, "But we're here now- I'm here for you now."

"I've never known a guardian who remembered anything," Laura's ghost says after a while, "How did you find us- What will the Consensus have to say about this?"

"That armlet," Carmilla's Ghost supplies, "Ms. Karnstein made it to find Laura, how did you find it?"

"There was a dead guardian near where I resurrected her- I suspect they died wearing it when the Red Legion invaded and it looked useful for a new guardian," Laura's ghost explains, "You didn't answer my second question though, I know the Consensus have forbidden guardians from investigating their past lives."

"Ms. Karnstein and I have been around far longer than the Consensus," Ghost responds, "Their rules are more a general guideline to her than anything."

 

On the ground, Laura lifts her head from Carmilla's chest to study her face.

"I've hoped for this for so long," Carmilla breathes as she gently wipes Laura's tears away with her thumb, "I- I tried to be as good a person during my time- Tried so hard to be someone you'd be proud of once I found you."

"I'm sorry I made you wait," Laura says wetly before more tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over," Carmilla shushes, "I'd have waited for an eternity if I had to just to have you here in my arms again."

"I love you," Laura whispers, "I love you so much and there aren't enough words for how happy I am to see you but how are we here?"

"Did your ghost not tell you," Carmilla asks while pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"The little robot?"

"Yeah," Carmilla responds with a nod.

"It might have but-" Laura trails off, "But I was distracted by my memories of you, they're the only thing I remember besides my name and- And your nickname for me."

Laura's ghost spins their shell with disappointment upon hearing that Laura hadn't listened to them. Carmilla's ghost wordlessly nudges them in understanding. They watch as Laura pushes herself back onto her knees and sits on her heels.

"You've been chosen to bear the Traveller's light," Carmilla supplies while sitting up, "Y'know what, there's a lot to explain and I'd prefer not to do that here."

"Where should we go," Laura wonders.

"Ghost, transmat us to my ship- We're going to the City," Carmilla says as she looks to the two ghosts floating a short distance from them.

"Right," Carmilla's Ghost responds, looking to Laura's for permission before starting the process.

Laura gasps as she's transmaterialized into a cramped cockpit. She blushes upon realizing she's in Carmilla's lap. Carmilla gently moves her aside to tap in the City's coordinates, kissing Laura hard on the lips after the autopilot registers the new coordinates. Laura returns the kiss with desperation. They pull apart with heavy breaths and wide grins after a minute.


End file.
